Cloud storage services are popular with many users because the users may have access to a vast amount of storage space for data while reducing their efforts in having to manage the physical resources behind the storage. Cloud storage services may also provide a degree of portability. Through a synchronization mechanism provided by the cloud storage service, a user may access the same file or set of files on multiple devices. For example, the same file may be accessed on desktop workstations, laptop computers, tablets or smartphones.